The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing membranes, in particular regulating membranes for breathing apparatus, and relates also to a regulating device for breathing apparatus comprising a membrane obtained according to the method.
More in particular, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing membranes used for regulating the supply of air in second stages of breathing apparatus for underwater diving.
It is well-known that such regulators generally comprise a container body, communicating with an air supply pipe, where an air supply valve is located, and a pipe supplying air towards a breathing device. This container is generally delimited at the top by a cover, beneath which is set a membrane of known type, to which are connected means of operation of the above-mentioned air supply valve.
In such regulators of air supply, a plastic or metal disk is generally inserted in the membrane; this disk is previously painted and, during moulding of the membrane, the paint is polymerized to guarantee adherence. This disk associates the movement of the membrane with the opening and closing of the aforementioned air-supply regulating valve.
In such cases, if the paint has not been properly applied, traces of grease may cause detachment of the disk with prolonged use of the breathing apparatus, so that the air supply is blocked.
Furthermore, a regulator of air supply is known, comprising a double-flanged disk which, after the phase of moulding of the membrane, is inserted into a hole at the centre of the membrane.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the problems referred to above.
More in particular, the purpose of the present invention is to create a method for manufacturing regulating membranes for breathing apparatus that are able to guarantee perfect water-tightness of the membrane with the disk referred to connected to any regulating device of known type associated to the air supply device.
A further purpose of the present invention is to propose a method for manufacturing regulating membranes for breathing apparatus in which the disk referred to is made of any rigid or semi-rigid material.
These and other purposes specified in what follows are achieved by the present invention regarding a method for the manufacture of regulating membranes for breathing apparatus, comprising a phase of moulding of the said membrane, during which a disk made of rigid or semi-rigid material is embedded and anchored inside the membrane itself, which presents continuity of material on its upper side.